The Green Ribbon of Fate
by SuckMyPeetato
Summary: Rachel and Quinn get married. It's short and sweet, and I wrote it as a Christmas gift for Maddie. Yayyyy. Happy Christmas everybody!


**A/N: Sooooooo I have never written any fics without pr0nz before, and I've never written any lesbians before, but I decided to do this as a Christmas present for Maddie (keepcalmandcarryon20). So, enjoy some Faperry.**

* * *

"Do I look fat in this dress? Are the flowers white lilies like I said? They better be white lilies or someone is going to have to deal with my two gay dads!"

Rachel was having a bit of a conniption, as is to be expected from any bride on her wedding day. Other brides, however, do not have conniptions as a routine part of everyday life, so when Rachel Berry goes into pre-wedding hysterics…well, let's just say hell hath no fury like a Rachel without white lilies.

"THOSE ARE NOT WHITE LILIES! That is a lily of the valley you moron!" Rachel screamed in the florist's face as he showed her the flowers that were already adorning every surface in the wedding hall.

"B-but they're w-w-white, a-and they're l-lilies…" stuttered the young man, fear and confusion both written across his face.

"THAT DOES NOT MEAN THEY ARE WHITE LI—" Rachel was cut off mid-sentence by a rather calm and collected Kurt Hummel. Kurt put a hand over Rachel's mouth and said to the startled young florist, "The lilies of the valley are fine. Don't worry about it. Go talk to Santana about payment for your delivery. She is handling all the financial matters." Relieved, the boy, he couldn't have been older than sixteen, walked off in the opposite direction to find Santana.

Rachel yanked Kurt's hand off her mouth and began spouting angrily, "What did you do that for?! Now my flowers are wrong! They're all wrong! I SPECIFICALLY demanded _white lilies_, _not_ white lilies of the valley! Now everything is ruined! How can I get married with these reject flowers all over the place?!" And now she was crying. Great. An angry, crying, Berry bride. Well, at least Kurt was the one that was there. He was born for damage control.

"Breathe" he said as he grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Naturally, she proceeded to hyperventilate. "God damn it, Rachel! I said breathe!" he shouted as he grabbed her breasts with his hands. Rachel went silent, and her eyes grew wide with shock as she stared at Kurt's hands resting on her bosom.

"Oh, stop gawking. Desperate times call for desperate measures," he said as he took back his arms. "Now that you're calm, stop fretting, Rachel. The flowers are still beautiful, even if they aren't exactly what you requested. And you, just look at yourself. You look absolutely stunning. That dress is the most fabulous thing I have ever seen you wear in my entire life. You look like a star, Rachel, because you _are_ a star, and you need to enjoy this day while it lasts. You don't get many chances to have the wedding of your dreams with the person you love." Rachel smiled back at her best friend and gave him a tight hug. It was a silent "thank you" and an "I love you" and a "you're right" and so many other things that did not need to be said because they were simply understood.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up a bit before your mascara starts to run. Then we have to get you down that aisle! The procession starts in ten minutes!" Kurt and Rachel jogged back to Rachel's dressing room hand in hand.

: :

"This is it," Quinn whispered to herself as she gazed into the mirror. Ten years ago, she would have smacked someone right across the face if they told her she would one day be doing this. Back then, she was so full of herself, so _contemptuous_. Before glee club, she was just like every other popular kid. She _hated_ Rachel Berry. Granted, that was not an opinion exclusive to the popular crowd. A _lot_ of people hated Rachel Berry…it was just so easy to do. She was loud and self absorbed, and she knew she could sing. It wasn't the fact that she could sing that was the annoying part; it was that she _knew_ it. She had to make sure everyone knew that she was the star of the glee club, the biggest annoyance of the annoying parade. _That_ is why Quinn threw slushies in Rachel's face. She simply could not _stand_ her and her diva attitude.

Then, she had joined glee club and realized that most of the kids in the club weren't really so bad. Rachel, however, well, Rachel was still as obnoxious as ever. If anything, the girl grated on Quinn's nerves even more after that because Rachel just _had _to be the soloist in _every single number_. It was downright maddening. What was worse was that Mr. Schuester would give them to her! (Quinn was still convinced to this day that that man is a pedophile who had a thing for Rachel.)

College, though, that was when everything changed. Quinn would get kind of bored without any of her friends with her at Yale, and the same went for Rachel at NYADA. So, one day, Quinn gave in and decided to message Rachel on Facebook since it was one in the morning, and Rachel was the only one online. That's how it all started. They talked all night until 7 AM when Quinn passed out on her keyboard. (Rachel had signed off when the only messages coming through were just random gibberish.)

They made a habit of Facebook chatting every night until one of them gave in to exhaustion. Form, there things only progressed further. They stopped Facebook chatting, moving on to texting one another all day and night, and eventually, they started calling one another on the phone every night to actually _talk_ with each other for hours on end.

After a few weeks of just getting to know each other on a more friendly level, they had decided to meet up and hangout for the weekend. Even without having seen each other since high school, they could both easily say they were best friends. For that first weekend, Rachel visited Quinn at Yale and spent the night in her dorm room with her, sleeping on the small cot that Quinn kept for visitors but had never actually used before. They watched movies and talked and ate junk food…they did just about everything best friends do at sleepovers really.

The next time they had gotten together was the very next weekend, but that time, Quinn had made a trip to NYADA to stay with Rachel. They did the same things they had done the weekend prior. Despite the relatively new nature of their friendship, they had both already felt entirely comfortable with each other. The atmosphere just felt…right when they were together.

And so it went, they alternated who would make the trip, but either way, they met up for a sleepover every weekend. After several months of this routine, Quinn started to notice little details about Rachel, like the way her eyes would crinkle slightly at the corners when she laughed too hard or how she would chew on her bottom lip whenever she was thinking very hard. She saw that twinkle Rachel had in her eyes and the rosiness in her cheeks. She paid attention to how she walked and talked, to her mannerisms, and more than anything her smile. That smile…if it wasn't just the most gorgeous thing Quinn had ever seen…

Her feelings grew and grew until that day when she finally got the courage to just do what she had been wanting to do for so long: she kissed Rachel. It had started as a normal sleepover, just like always; they were eating popcorn and watching Titanic. After so long, Quinn just couldn't stand it anymore. She just did it. She leaned over and pressed her lips softly against Rachel's. At first, Rachel had been shocked, but after a few seconds, she had started to kiss back. That marked the start of their more-than-platonic relationship.

They started properly dating, and after a while, they came out to their friends and family. Everyone was relatively accepting (excluding Quinn's father), and after about three years, Rachel popped the question. They had been sitting in the sand at the beach around midnight in the middle of the summer. The beach was empty, and they were just looking at the stars when Rachel asked Quinn to marry her. Of course Quinn said yes without hesitation as she wrapped her arms tightly around Rachel's neck.

The engagement ring was simply gorgeous. Thinking about it now, Quinn touched the ring gently gave a happy little sigh. It was a gold band with six small diamonds set in it, and right in the middle of the diamonds sat an enormous princess cut emerald.

"Quinn, it's time" said Mercedes, walking into the room and interrupting Quinn's walk down memory lane. The two friends smiled at each other as Quinn walked over to give her a quick hug. Taking a deep breath in preparation, Quinn grabbed her bouquet off the vanity and followed Mercedes out the door.

: :

This is it. This was their moment, finally. The wedding hall was filled with friends and family. There was white fabric running along the ends of every aisle. There were two, long, wide aisles, and Rachel and Quinn were slowly walking down their own respective aisles at the same time, Quinn on the right and Rachel on the left. When they finally met in the middle, they smiled at one another.

Rachel looked down at Quinn's bouquet and saw that it was made entirely of white lilies, and her smile grew as wide as it possibly could, realizing that Kurt had staged the whole flower misconception just to mess with her. She was going to have to smack him later.

The organist slowly faded out of his rendition of "Here Comes the Bride," and the whole room was quiet. Rachel and Quinn just looked at one another with expressions of sheer happiness in their eyes. Neither one of the two women had ever felt greater joy in their entire lives.

The minister guided them through the ceremony, and the two of them exchanged their vows. When the personal vows were finished, Rachel reached out and lightly grabbed Quinn's hands in her own. They clasped onto each other while they waited for the minister to finally ask them the question they had been waiting so long to answer.

"Do you, Rachel, take Quinn to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?" Rachel just laughed with joy and mirth as she finally said those words…

"I do."

"And do you, Quinn, take Rachel to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?" The feeling of immense joy that overtook her was so amazing, so indescribable, that she could barely focus on moving her lips. A soft smile formed on Quinn's lips as she whispered the words…

"I do."

The minister took a green satin ribbon and entwined their hands in it, wrapping and twisting it around their wrists and binding them together in the ancient practice of hand fasting.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the wife!" The two women laughed at how bizarre it sounded to use the word wife that many times in one sentence before leaning into one another. They pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss, and it was perfect. There was only one word that could describe how they both felt in that very moment: love.


End file.
